onceuponatime_tvshowfandomcom-20200214-history
The Song in Your Heart
The Song in Your Heart Episode Number: Season 6, Episode 20 Directed By: Ron Underwood Air Date: May 7, 2017 Previous Episode: The Black Fairy Next Episode The Final Battle, Part 1 "The Song in Your Heart" is the twentieth episode of Season 6 of the American fairytale/drama series Once Upon a Time, which aired on May 7, 2017. This episode is being billed as a musical episode, which marks a departure from the typical dramatic elements featured in the series. In this outing, Emma and Hook prepares for their wedding but Fiona is preparing a plot that will launch the Final Battle. In the past, Snow and David makes a wish that results in the entire Enchanted Forest to break out into Song. Plot 'Opening Sequence' An orchestra is featured in the forest, playing the theme song. 'Event Chronology' The Storybrooke events take place after the current events of "The Black Fairy" and in 1991 after "Tougher Than the Rest", while the flashback events in the Enchanted Forest occurs after the "Pilot", before "The Stranger", and the during the events in Oz prior to "Heart of Gold". 'In the Character's Past' At a group children home in Minnesota, Emma decided to sing, which she hope will be her future to a better life, only to have another girl interrupting her, reminding Emma that she'll always be a orphan. Just hours after The Evil Queen interrupted the wedding of David and Snow White, Snow made a wish that her future daughter would be safe happy before the Curse took place. The next day the wish comes true: the birds are chirping a happy tune and Snow discovers that David is singing, now that they discover that they can defeat Regina through the power of music. The wish is also affecting Regina as well when she starts noticing the entire forest singing, and she is soon caught up into this as well, as she dances her way into how to destroy everyone's happiness. Meanwhile, David and Snow visited a tavern to enlist Hook into helping them search for Regina. As expected, Hook, along with his band of pirates, are not immune to the musical wish, as he sings about going after a crocodile, which gets the Charmings' attention and he agreed. At Rumplestiltskin's cell, Regina visits him, but the musical wish doesn't affect Rumple, since "The Dark One Doesn't Sing!" However, in Oz, the musical wish has spread to that realm, where Zelena suddenly belted out a number about being the better sister and vowing to make Rumple regret choosing Regina over her. When Snow and David encounter Regina, the three are ready to battle via way of song, but Regina used her magic box (the one Zelena will take in the second curse) to stop them from singing, and she sent them back to their castle. Upon their return, The Blue Fairy appears to Snow and David and informed them that the power of song was never used to defeat The Evil Queen, it’s meant to be placed in Emma’s heart because the power of song will help her win a major battle, but doesn't mention the one with Fiona. The Blue Fairy tells them that Emma won't be alone. 'Storybrooke' As wedding approaches, Emma is asked by Snow if she had picked out a dress, and Snow bought over the dress she wore at her wedding, which was located at the pawn shop. But just moments before Emma tries on the gown, it immediately turns black; they're surprised to see Fiona upon learning that Gold did not banish her. Fiona demanded that Emma turn over her heart, then taunted Emma that she'll always be a orphan. Fiona let the women know about she has place a curse at the clock tower, where she plans to unleash black fairy dust on Storybrooke that will cover the entire town at 6:00 pm, the same time as Emma and Hook's wedding. This prompts Regina and Zelena to come up with a plan to stop Fiona from destroying the event, while Emma tells Hook that she can't go through with the wedding as long as Fiona is ready to battle her. Hook, of course, isn't having any of this, so he confronts Gold at the pawn shop for lying to everyone about Fiona. When Gold refused to apologize, Hook uses Dreamshade on Gold, but Fiona has arrived to free her son. At the sheriff's station, Emma gets a sign of encouragement from Henry, but when Henry finds her music inside her desk. Emma asks him to put it down. Hours later, Zelena helped Regina remember how to isolate the part of the potion that once stopped time, which they hope can buy them more time to stop Fiona. Unfortunately, just as they're about to enact the spell, Gold uses it on Emma's family. Emma goes to confront Fiona at the mayor's office and is ready to stop her, but Fiona show Emma her family, along with Regina, Zelena, and Hook frozen. Fiona also uses reverse psychology on Emma by making her remember her childhood past by playing the song she was singing in the flashback. Suddenly, Henry, upset that Emma will turn over her heart to Fiona, throws his book in disgust, only to discover a page in the book that Emma's heart was gifted with the magic of music placed there by The Blue Fairy. When Emma meets with Fiona, she ripped out her heart but she cannot crush it, as Henry rushed in to stop his mother to tell her that she has a song in her heart, which suddenly emboldened Emma as her music starts to strengthen her. As Henry restored Emma's heart, Fiona tells her that they'll still face each other in the final battle. Finally, the day of the wedding commences, which takes place on a rooftop overlooking Storybrooke. With Archie serving as their ordained minister, everyone watches Emma and Hook exchanged vows and wedding rings, and the two are now a married couple. The residents then celebrate with a dance and festivities, only to see a dark storm engulf Storybrooke. As Emma watches, she tells everyone "Wherever we end up, we’re going to win," Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Snow White/Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as The Evil Queen/Regina Mills *Josh Dallas as Prince Charming/David Nolan/Prince James *Emilie de Ravin as Belle *Colin O'Donoghue as Hook *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Rebecca Mader as The Wicked Witch/Zelena *Robert Carlyle as Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold Guest Starring *Jaime Murray as The Black Fairy *Lee Arenberg as Grumpy/Leroy *Keegan Connor Tracy as The Blue Fairy/Mother Superior *Giancarlo Esposito as The Genie/Magic Mirror/Sidney Glass *Beverley Elliot as Granny *Raphael Sbarge as Jiminy Cricket/Archie Hopper *Tony Amendola as Geppetto/Marco *Chris Gauthier as William Smee *Faustino di Bauda as Sleepy/Walter *Gabe Khouth as Sneezy/Tom Clark *Michael Coleman as Happy *David Avalon as Doc *Mig Macario as Bashful *Jakob Davies as Pinocchio *McKenna Grace as Young Emma Swan Trivia Production Notes= *The title card features an orchestra. *This is the second title card not to be accompanied by the usual opening music. The other one is "A Land Without Magic". *The title of this episode was revealed by Adam Horowitz via his Twitter account on February 21, 2017. *The episode was also referred to as "The Musical Episode", as it was revealed by choreographer Paul Becker via his Instagram account on February 9, 2017. *According to Jane Espenson, a musical special feature was already considered back in 2014, but it did not happen because it was too expensive. *This episode has been in the works since Summer 2016. *Sidney Glass' name is misspelled as "Sydney" on the press release of this episode. *According to Adam Horowitz, it was hard to figure out how to meld the "voice" of the show with a musical. *On the last day of filming for this episode, Colin O'Donoghue injured himself and fractured his foot. It happened during a rehearsal for his song, when he tried to flip the chair. *A special screening of the episode, followed by a Q&A session with executive producers and available cast, happened on May 2, 2017 at the Frank G. Wells Theater on the Walt Disney Studio Lot at Burbank, CA. *By the time of this episode, Jakob Davies had become too old to play Pinocchio, so instead the role was played by Jakob's younger brother Jack, who looks very much like him. Jack had never wanted to act but did this as a service to his brother, "to keep Pinocchio in the family". *During the beginning scene with a young Emma, Mckenna Grace had headphones in and listened to a version of Emma's Theme on piano in order to hum it. *Jiminy Cricket appears in this episode, but Raphael Sbarge is not voicing him. *In the Enchanted Forest flashback, after Hook says, "We've got a date with destiny", Snow White can be seen touching her belly, a subtle nod to the fact that her unborn daughter is Hook's future wife. *A number of different locations were considered for Emma and Hook's wedding, even Granny's Diner. In the end, they settled on a brand new location on top of a roof, with Storybrooke itself as a backdrop. SONG NOTES *At the origin, the episode was supposed to feature seven songs, but one track ended up being split in two songs: "The Queen Sings" and "Love Doesn't Stand a Chance". *Songs were recorded in advance, and then played back on set as the actors choreographed. *About the songs, Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis say: **The inspiration for "A Happy Beginning" is that they wanted the wedding to be about all Storybrooke, and not just Emma and Hook. The song is about "how everyone is facing this together and how this family has come together", so they wanted to "start with and Hook singing, but then stretch out to everybody because that is the core of the show". **"Wicked Always Wins" is "Zelena's moment to shine" as "Rebecca does a phenomenal job with that song". They added, "it's all sort of pertaining to the stuff that is happening". **"Powerful Magic" has a "very pilot feel to it in a sense". They explain that Ginnifer Goodwin and Josh Dallas "were so excited to do the musical that when you watch them do their duet, their enthusiasm is like you can feel it", before adding "it's the Snow and Charming you love the most". In order to calm Goodwin's nerves about singing, the producers allowed her to prerecord her songs in a blacked-out booth so no one could watch her. **"Love Doesn't Stand a Chance" is "very much a Regina song" as they "wanted the songs to reflect the people who are singing them". The tone is said to be a "kind of David Bowie meets Rocky Horror". Alan Zachary and Michael Weiner added that the song was also inspired by Blondie. **"Emma's Theme" is "a super emotional song that really kind of expresses essence of the character and, in may ways, sums up her journey thus far". They describe Jennifer Morrison as "amazing". **"Charmings vs. Evil Queen" has been described as "a grand (and royally entertaining) sing-off". *According to Alan Zachary and Michael Weiner: **The bird whistling at the beginning of "Powerful Magic" is a homage to Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs and Mary Poppins. **Hook's song is inspired by Queen's "Somebody to Love". **They jokingly referred to "Wicked Always Wins" as "Total Eclipse of the Witch", as the song is inspired by Bonnie Tyler's "Total Eclipse of the Heart". **When The Evil Queen is taking the song of Snow White and Prince Charming, a minor of "Powerful Magic" can be heard. *Adapting the main theme of the show, made by Mark Isham, as the song in Emma's heart was their first idea. *The chorus of "A Happy Beginning" is composed of them, their wives, and other singers. *The wedding song was supposed to be a completely different one, titled "Once Upon a Time". However, they thought it needed to be more romantic and inspiring, so they made "A Happy Beginning" instead of it. *According to Lana Parrilla, she couldn't use her own singing voice for The Evil Queen. She had to learn what The Evil Queen's singing voice would sound like.